My Koopalings - A Set of Bios for the Crew
by Chiirios
Summary: Well... Although not my first "story", it is my first publication on the sight. I figured I'd give everyone a chance to meet my versions of the Koopalings before I started writing anything! Rated T for swearing :/
1. Ludwig

**AN: Hello Hello Hello! Not an official story, I would say, but it is my first publication on this site. I figured that before I begin writing anything for my fandom of choice (I.E. Mario, specifically the Koopa Family) I should begin with some biographies for them. I hope that's alright with all of you!**

 **They will be ordered from oldest to youngest.**

 **Remember, these are my** ** _own_** **opinions on them. Not many people seem to get that, I've realized. So, uh, keep your negative opinions to yourself. Unless you are critiquing. You** **absolutely can** **do that! It helps me make improvements.**

 **Without further adieu...**

* * *

 ** _Ludwig Wolfgang von Koopa_**

 **Common Nicknames:** Kooky, Luddy, Lud, Bonkers

 **Species:** Alpine/Magic Dragon-Koopa Hybrid

 **Birthdate:** November 17th, 19X1

 **Egg Color:** Light blue with darker blue spots near the top.

 **History:** Ludwig von Koopa did not know his biological birth parents all too well. Before he was born, Ludwig's father, Johannes von Coops, passed away to an unidentified disease. Soon thereafter, his mother, Victoria von Coops, gave birth to her son's egg in the Real World. She had lived out most of her life there, and wanted her beloved son to grow up just like she had. However, despite her high hopes, she was unable to care for both her and her son without the aide of her deceased husband.

Ludwig, after hatching, was a prodigy, but his mother failed to realize this. She paid no mind to his musical compositions that he wrote down on the cheap notepad she had purchased for him and did not care that fact that he could speak fluently, clearly, and advanced at the age of merely six months. She was focused on getting herself a stable living condition and job and paid really no attention to her son's advancements.

She soon realized that she could no longer care for Ludwig when child protective services came knocking on her door. She gave him up to them, and they took young Ludwig to an orphanage just on the border of Dark Land, the Mushroom Kingdom, and Sarasaland, despite his growls of protest that he wished to stay with his uncaring mother. He was young and, even though he already understood that his mother was neglectful, he failed to see the error in her ways. He thought that that was how all Dragon-Koopa mothers acted.

He spent many years of his life in that orphanage, watching others come and go, becoming attached and unattached, and learning things he had already known from an extremely young age. By the time he was three, he had already lost all hope of being adopted. He stopped expecting to find a home, considering no one wanted to care for an arrogant, unkempt, self-absorbed Dragon-Koopa like himself. And yet, he was fine with that.

One morning, however, the great King of Dark Land, Bowser the Almighty, stormed into the orphanage and requested he see the children. He explained to the headmistress, who was known as simply "Mummy" to everyone, that he needed an heir to the throne. He wasn't all that old, no, but the King Koopa feared that if he were to die out, he would have no one to inherit this throne. He could find no wife who wanted him, and certainly no one to join his harem. That is when he decided to visit the little orphanage on the outskirts, which was called "Mistress Janice's Home for the Unwanted".

"Mummy" suggested he see Ludwig. Bowser absolutely adored the messy, blue-haired Dragon-Koopa, and adopted him almost immediately. That his how Ludwig became the heir to the throne, and Bowser's very first, although not biological, son. Although it was a rocky start, as Ludwig protested everything and merely just wanted alone time, the two eventually got along in Ludwig's later years.

 **Personality:** Ludwig is a brilliant Dragon-Koopa, but has many flaws. Many of those relate to his high self-esteem and overly dramatic arrogance. He is a conceited show-off and will take any chance he can to brag about his heightened brain. Although he is egotistical, he does have a right to be. He is extremely intelligent, astute, and is the heir to the throne. He likes to see himself as the smartest of his Koopaling siblings but constantly fights for that title with his younger brother Iggy. He is very cynical and is sometimes very skeptical. Some might consider him mad, although if he is, he is excellent at hiding it, and really only breaks down when in the comfort of his own lab by himself. Although he can be considered the cruelest of the Koopalings, he is loyal to his family and protects them at all costs (even if he thinks he should do otherwise).

 **Hobbies:** Ludwig, being a prodigy, has grown in and out of many talents and hobbies since he was young. While living with his mother for a few months, he became interested in composing musical symphonies and reading. Soon thereafter, while living in the orphanage, he floated between hobbies, those ranging from writing to solving equations, and even teaching himself to fly. Er, "flutter", and many other magical feats. Once adopted by Bowser, he once again became interested in writing symphonies, and even taught himself to play many instruments, some of those including the piano, the violin, the mandolin, and the pipe organ. He also became interested in science and began creating many experiments. So many so, that Bowser's minions were forced to create him a lab so that he'd stop covering the throne-room, the parlor, and his very own room in ash, dust, chemicals, and all sorts of doohickies and trinkets. He still enjoys writing, as well as performing and dancing.

 **Abilities:** Ludwig, as all other Koopas have, has the ability to retreat his limbs and head into his shell by extending his spikes outward, making room for himself. It is not only a good defensive tactic but an offensive one, as the plates on his stomach are hard enough so that he can spin around on the floor voluntarily.

He also has the ability of Hammer Space, in which he can stuff an unlimited amount of objects into his shell, which contains an unlimited amount of space. Like all other Dragon-Koopas, he cannot feel the weight of which is stuffed in his shell, and there is no limit to how much he can put in there.

Magical abilities are another one of his strong points. Not only has he mastered the use of magical wands, but he also as powered himself enough so that he does not have to use the wand. With the help of Kamek, Ludwig has learned many magical talents, such as that of electrical manipulation, homing fireballs, tornado spin, and teleportation.

Not including these magical powers, however, he has a few special abilities. One of those abilities is what he calls his "Flutter Jump" ability. Although sometimes it is its namesake, a flutter, other times he hovers, and sometimes he just jumps across a room. He taught himself to do this in order to evade the other children and workers at the orphanage in hopes of one day escaping and finding a musically talented family rather than the "hooligans" at the orphanage.

He also has the ability to spit many fireballs, which is actually a rare occurrence. Usually, fireballs can be spat at around one or two, but Ludwig is different. His fire pipe, a special pipe located in one of his lungs, is not blocked like most Koopa's, rendering him the ability to spit fire and fireballs. He can spit anywhere from 1 - 6 fireballs before becoming too tired to spit any more.

 **Appearance:** Ludwig is actually very chubby. He claims that this excess of chub is merely due to his genetics, but everyone knows that it is due to the over amounts of unhealthy foods he stuffs his face with. Despite this, he is very strong and is quite the acrobat.

Ludwig's body is mostly a yellowish color. It is yellower than that of some of his siblings, most notably Roy and Lemmy. His tail is on the shorter side for a Dragon-Koopa, causing him to be sort of a clutz. The underside of his tail, foot-bottoms, and chest are padded with pale plates that are resistant to hard surfaces and are almost indestructible. His head is green and his muzzle is pale much like his chest plates. He has a singular fang that is visible and has a large overbite. His hair is, well, _big,_ and it is a little lighter than the color of his shell. It is styled much like the of Real-World Ludwig van Beethoven, his namesake. His eyes look black, but upon inspection are actually a very very dark brown. Sometimes they look sunken in due to sleep deprivation, and he often has small bags underneath them.

His shell, at birth, was green like most Dragon-Koopa's but changed over time to become dark blue. His spikes, which he has exactly 16 of, are a shiny sandy color and are surrounded by ringlets of orange.

He wears cuffs, much like his father's and other siblings, on his wrists. They are black and are covered in shiny white spikes, although he has rigged his to have a few... "magical" buttons on them.

 **Family:**

Birth-Mother: Victoria Estrella Laurie von Coops

Birth-Father: Johannes Bach von Coops

Surrogate Mother(s): Mistress Janice Hesita Shellz (Mummy), The other Koopaling mothers

Surrogate Father(s): Bowser the Almighty II King of Dark Land, Kamek

Sister(s): Wendy O. Koopa

Brother(s): Lemmy H. Koopa, Roy B. Koopa, Ignatius H. Koopa, Morton J. Koopa Jr., Larry C. Koopa, Bowser L. Koopa Jr.

 **Favorites:**

Drink: Black Coffee. Although he does enjoy sugars, he likes his coffee rich and dark solely for the caffeine. Or, as he puts it, "I like my coffee black because it relates to my soul." He does, however, enjoy any type of drink with caffeine in it.

Food: Chocolate. And not the fake kind, but the _real_ kind. Chocolate. Goobellion Chocolates, Belgian Chocolates, and Lindor Chocolates are his favorites, just to name a few. He also likes Madeleines, Sugar Cookies, Fried Foods, and Chips.

Instrument: His Piano, in which he's named Glenda. It's a large piano in which he polishes weekly, fully cleans monthly, and devotes a lot of time to.

Color: Dark Navy Blue. He also likes light blue and white.

Real World Person: Why, his namesake, Ludwig van Beethoven of course! He also admires Mozart and Bach.

Koopaling: Other than himself? He'd have to say, Iggy, as he relates much to his younger, insane brother, and they get along. Although, he can be a nuisance and a bit of a lunatic.

 **Extra Notes:**

-Ludwig lost his hearing for a while due to the unfavorable hygiene habits he had as a child. The Magikoopas and his father could do nothing to help him. One day, however, while fighting Mario, his tower collapsed on him. Although he had some injuries, something in his head changed, and he was able to hear clearly again.

-He sometimes fakes a German accent so his siblings get annoyed with him. He does, however, speak fluent German, as well as Norwegian, French, and Italian.

-The music for every Mario game, and everywhere Mario has been was written by him, although he has no idea how the pesky plumbers managed to nab it.

-Bowser gave him the nickname Kooky because of his kooky laugh. Even though he's long since abandoned it, Bowser and even sometimes his siblings call him the horrid nickname.

-Ludwig actually suffers from an anxiety disorder and has panic attacks often for no reason. He does not let this hinder him, but they are very annoying.


	2. Lemmy

**_Lemmy Hip Koopa_**

 **Common Nicknames:** Hip, Lem Lem, Lem

 **Species:** Jungle/Volcanic Dragon-Koopa Hybrid

 **Birthdate:** February 24th, 19X6

 **Egg Color:** Light green with yellow and orange spots.

 **History:** Lemmy's mother, Tianna Spiks, bore two eggs - Lemmy's egg, and Iggy's egg. The two of them were twins. At least, they were supposed to be. Lemmy, even inside his egg, knew that he was not alone in the world, and felt a special connection... _somewhere_. Not to his mother, but to someone. He just hadn't a clue yet, still being an egg and all.

After being hatched, his mother cared for her young son, but not enough. She was too worried about her other son, Iggy, who's egg had taken serious damage. He did not hatch when he was supposed to, and Ludwig had taken him away to be incubated and healed. Lemmy, however, was unaware of this and felt neglected by his mother. She herself had a few problems, but little Lemmy wouldn't know. He wasn't a genius like his older brother. If anything, his mind was slower than it should have been.

With feelings of neglect spiraling in his brain, he investigated the problem. He soon found Ludwig and his unhatched brother while crawling around the castle. Well, actually, Ludwig saved him from being eaten alive by Piranha Plants, but that was beside the point. He became close to Ludwig, wanting to always be at his side. _Was this the special person in the world he felt connected to?_ Maybe.

Ludwig taught him to speak (although it was a tedious and very hard process due to his incapability to understand. He's very slow.), as well as read, but he could not for the life of him teach his poor baby brother to walk. By age 3, he was still crawling around or ordering slaves to push him around in his little wagon. Ludwig, although tending to Iggy's damaged egg, could not for the life of him figure out why Lemmy could not walk. Kamek and Kammy hadn't a clue either. Maybe he was destined not to walk?

Lemmy, however, soon discovered the art of "Bawl Balwencing". Ball Balancing was how he could walk! Ludwig had dug up a ball for him to play with, and Lemmy had somehow climbed on top of it, and presto! The kid was walking! Of course, he popped it, but Ludwig was amazed anyhow. He created a ball for Lemmy to walk on, and Lemmy was able to finally move freely. He learned to control the ball, stand in place, and do all sorts of amazing tricks with it.

Soon after this amazing discovery, he realized his mother still didn't have any more eggs. In fact, Bowser wouldn't let her. One of his sons didn't hatch, and the other (Lemmy) had serious developmental problems due to Tianna's behavior while they forming and as eggs. Lemmy rarely spent time with her though, seeing as she barely paid any attention to him. Instead, he spent time with Ludwig in his lab. He loved her, but not as much as he loved Ludwig and Bowser, as well as the other Koopalings and the other mothers. And, especially his unhatched brother. _Iggy._

 **Personality:** Lemmy has a very kid-like behavior. He is immature and care-free, often times not really caring much about the job he had been assigned to do. In fact, he seems more interested in joining the circus rather than doing schemes and beating up bros. He is very naive and has a kid-like innocence to him. He likes playing with toys and doing kid things, such as playing tag and "Hip-Scotch", and playing with bouncy-balls. He has a very short-term memory, and often times he forgets what he's doing or saying while in the middle of it. His father and the other Koops, on multiple occasions, have called him many slur words for dumb. But, he does have a more serious side to him, and this can come out when his family is in danger.

 **Hobbies:** Lemmy, being so young in the head, enjoys kiddish activities such as coloring and playing with toys. After being born, he liked to color a whole lot. So much so that he even colored on Iggy's egg before Ludwig took it away. As he grew older in age, his hobbies switched from coloring to playing with toys, and from playing with toys to helping Ludwig out in the lab. His favorite thing to do, however, is to practice tricks on his bouncy ball and perform them in front of his whole family.

 **Abilities:** Lemmy's abilities are very limited due to his small size and brain capacity. he can, like all Koopas, retreat his head and limbs into his shell by extending his spikes outward, making room for himself. He rarely does it, however, due to always being atop his ball.

Unlike most Dragon-Koopas, he does not have the HammerSpace ability, since he is so small and has not grown enough to have one develop. It irks him very much knowing all his other siblings have one, but he tries not to let it get to him.

He, just like Ludwig, can breathe fireballs, but they are often small and he can only flame about 1 - 2.

With the help of his magic wand, he can summon "clones" (which are really goombas in disguise) of himself, as well as use homing fireballs. However, his real talent lies in that of bombs. Bombs are his main weapon of choice because, according to him, "They look like balls, but they go KAPPOEy!". He seems to be very strong, as he can throw bombs triple times his weight. He also uses bouncy balls, and sometimes he gets them lined with spikes for extra danger.

Lemmy is also skilled in doing flips and tricks and all sorts of acrobatics, which help him in battle.

 **Appearance:** Lemmy is small. He's smaller than all the other Koopalings and is even smaller than Bowser Jr. Ludwig thinks that it has something to do with the developmental problems that occurred because his mother dropped his egg so much. Despite his size, he is very capable of doing as much as his siblings. This is thanks to the help of his ball, in which he rolls around on. He becomes practically triple his previous height and measures up to about Roy's shoulder, not including his mohawk.

Speaking of his mohawk, Lemmy's is yellow, pink, and cyan. It alternates between the three colors, stopping at cyan. He has a long yellow ponytail on the back of his head, but the tip seems faded and whiter than the rest. Lemmy's skin, like most of the other Koopaling's, is yellow, although it is more orangey. His head, like most, is green, although he does have to peculiar orange bars on the left side of his head. His tail is about the average size for a Koopaling of his size, and he uses it for stability and steering while on top of his ball. His chest, the underside of his feet, and the underside of his tail, just like all other Dragon-Koopas, are padded with pale plates that are nearly indestructible. His muzzle is pale, and he has no visible teeth, them all being too tiny to see. His pupils, surprisingly, actually are black. Unless he is focusing extremely hard, however, they are cross-eyed, with one looking the way he wants it to go, and the other facing somewhere off into space. It doesn't seem to affect him all that much. If anything, it actually helps his balance. The claws on his feet are sharper and longer than his siblings, as they help with balance (he refuses to get them cut).

Lemmy's shell is orange. He has 5 spikes, all being pale and surrounded by yellow ringlets. His shell originally started out as green but changed over time despite him not growing. His lack of spikes sometimes causes his shell to crack when he falls, but it's not anything a little magic from a skilled Magikoopa such as Kamek or Kammy can't fix.

Just like all his brothers, he wears cuffs that are ringed with spikes. These spikes are white, and the cuffs are black. they have fewer spikes on them compared to his brothers, as he is smaller than them (as evidenced).

 **Family:**

Birth-Mother: Tianna Elenor Spiks-Koopa

Birth-Father: Bowser the Almighty II King of Dark Land

Surrogate Mother(s): The other Koopaling's mothers (sans Ludwig's)

Surrogate Father(s): Kamek

Sister(s): Wendy O. Koopa

Brother(s): Ludwig W. von Koopa, Roy B. Koopa, Ignatius H. Koopa (Technical Twin), Morton J. Koopa Jr., Larry C. Koopa, Bowser L. Koopa Jr.

 **Favorites:**

Drink: Chocolate Milk! He says that "It's tasty AND it makes my bones strong!"

Food: Animal Crackers! He also loves Chocolate-Goomba Cookies, Toadie Flakes, and Gummies.

Toy: Lemmy's favorite toy, if it wasn't evidenced enough, is his bouncy ball. Or, all bouncy balls, if you'd like to make it less specific. His favorite one is yellow with orange stars on it.

Color: Yellow! "It's all happy and makes others happy!" He also likes orange and pink.

Real World Person: "I like clowns a lot! They're fun, and if I join the circus, I can be one!"

Koopaling: "I love my brother Iggy! We were supposed to be twins, but momma dropped him a lot. I love Luddy so much too! And Wendy and Larry and Roy and Morton and... I love everyone!"

 **Extra Notes:**

-Lemmy collects all sorts of balls, and one day hopes to own every ball that ever existed.

-Lemmy draws and colors cards for his family all the time, and gives them to them as presents on random occasions.

-He absolutely _adores_ the cold and snow, hence why he gets the colder worlds more often than not. Plus, his ball makes it so he doesn't slip on the ice!

-He has an imaginary friend named Weaseltooth, which Lemmy says is a frog who has a very bad potty mouth.


	3. Roy

_**Roy Brooklyn Koopa**_

 **Common Nicknames:** Bully, Meanie

 **Species:** Cave/Volcanic Dragon-Koopa Hybrid

 **Birthdate:** February 2nd, 19X7

 **Egg Color:** Pink

 **History:** Everyone was sure that Roy was going to be a girl. Even the Magikoopa nurses were sure! And yet, he popped out of his egg as a boy. His mother was utterly shocked. Of course, she couldn't name him a girl name, like _Brooklyn_ , but she got away with using it as his middle name. Roy immediately found out that everyone expected him to be a girl because he looked like one, and he decided he wasn't going to adhere to their expectations. Instead, he was going to become the toughest, meanest boy they'd ever seen. He was no girl, and was never going to be!

One day, his mother told him not to wander. However, being the rebellious child he was, he disobeyed her. He ran through the castle, evading guards. He opened a door... and suddenly he couldn't see. He'd been blinded! He walked forward but was grabbed and saved from... _something_. It was hot. He had felt his skin burn because of it.

He began to cry. He was in pain, and he couldn't see. He was scared. He hadn't a clue who was holding him, but they hushed him and gently rocked him back and forth until he was lulled into sleep.

Eventually, he awoke, yet he still could not see. But he listened intently. He knew there were others nearby. He listened. His mother and Kamek were talking about _him_. They said he had gone practically blind and was sensitive to light. However, soon enough, they stopped talking and a large hand picked him up out of his crib. It placed him in a chair, and something was thrust onto his face. He blinked a few times. Kamek and his mother were standing in front of him, concerned.

Kamek quizzed him on a bunch of basic things, such as his numbers and how many fingers he was holding up and where he was in the room. It was a miracle. These special glasses had saved his vision!

He was never to take them off in the sun or any light, though. It could permanently damage his eyes even more.

He decided that maybe being rebellious wasn't what he wanted. So, instead, he embraced the color he was destined to have and started having a better life than he had before. Who cared if he liked pink and was pink? He was a man! Real men wear pink!

 **Personality:** Roy, as evidenced by his nickname, is a bully. He is fond of beating others up, both verbally and physically. He has a tough, cool guys exterior, but inside, he is just really emotionally troubled due to many people making fun of his colors of choice - pink and purple. He puts on an act of being a tough guy, where in reality he'd totally be okay having a cup of tea and just sitting down and talking with you. Other than his attitude, he is a nicer guy than he looks and originally acts. Although he often harasses his family and puts on that "cool guy" exterior in front of them, he cares about all of them deeply.

 **Hobbies:** Roy enjoys going to the gym and working out. He does it for his own personal gain and doesn't care if others watch him or critique him. Morton often goes with him to keep him company. He also enjoys playing cards, as well as gaming and watching TV. His favorite card game is Spades, but he also likes Spoons and plays Go Fish with enjoys beating Larry at every game ever and helps Bowser Jr. set up his games. He says his favorite hobby is going to the gym, but in reality, it's spending time with his family. How sweet...

 **Abilities:** Just as all Koopas and Dragon-Koopas can, he can retreat his head and limbs into his shell by extending his spikes outward, making room for himself inside his shell, which is abnormally large. He also has a Hammer Space like most Dragon-Koopas, although doesn't use it as much.

Roy is one, if not the, strongest Koopaling. He can jump into the air and perform "Ground Pounds" - power tremors that can stun or crush an opponent. He also can climb up vertical walls and jump down to create tremors, but these are often not as strong. He also is strong enough to carry around a Bill Blaster, which he sometimes uses in battle.

His magic wand is capable of casting spells that shake the opponents, much like his Ground Pounds, but it can also shoot fireballs and magic blasts.

Roy can spit fireballs, much like the others, but prefers not to. He'd rather use his brute strength than his magical abilities.

 **Appearance:** Roy is noticeably larger than all his siblings in the weight category. However, it is not from fat but muscle. Roy works out as much as he can so that he can build up how much muscle he has. He is also an overall very big guy, but he hunches his shoulders and back. This may be due to his overly large shell, but he refuses to get it checked out because "it makes me [him] look cool."

Just like most other Dragon-Koopas, Roy has a yellow complexion, but it is noticeably paler than his brothers' and sister's skin. His head, however, is not green, but pink, an unusual occurrence among males. His tail is moderate length, although it is a bit on the muscle side, because, yes, Roy even works out his tail. It is his main point of balance, after all. The underside of his tail, foot-bottoms, and chest are padded with pale plates that are resistant to hard surfaces and are almost indestructible, like all the other Dragon-Koopas. His muzzle is feline shaped, being flatter than the rest of his siblings' muzzles, although it is pale. Two fangs stick out of the corners of his mouth, much like Larry's, but they are shorter than his. He has a lack of hair, but he just says it helps make him more manly. His eyes are actually dark purple, but because of his glasses, no one ever sees them.

Roy's shell is purple with shiny white spikes. Those spikes are sharper than most Dragon-Koopa's, and they are surrounded by fuschia ringlets. Roy doesn't ever let anyone make fun of him for it because his shell actually started out pink and changed to purple.

Roy wears cuffs just like all the other male Koopalings, but his are actually dark brown.

 **Family:**

Birth-Mother: Ashlynn Brooklyn Venice-Koopa

Birth-Father: Bowser the Almighty II King of Dark Land

Surrogate Mother(s): The other Koopaling's mothers (sans Ludwig's)

Surrogate Father(s): Kamek

Sister(s): Wendy O. Koopa

Brother(s): Ludwig W. von Koopa, Lemmy H. Koopa, Ignatius H. Koopa, Morton J. Koopa Jr., Larry C. Koopa, Bowser L. Koopa Jr.

 **Favorites:**

Drink: Pepsi. Cola is just nasty.

Food: His guilty pleasure good is Swiss Rolls, but he says his favorite is Pizza.

Activity: Working out, but he loves spending time with his family.

Color: Pink. Real men wear pink.

Real World Person: John Cena. "He's fuckin' awesome, man!"

Koopaling: Morton. Despite the fact that he talks extensively, he cares about his little bro.

 **Extra Notes:**

-Roy considers himself the oldest due to Ludwig often not being around and Lemmy being practically a kid. However, Ludwig doesn't let him get away with saying it aloud.

-He has a Boston accent, as his mother is from that region in the real world, but it is not as thick as hers.

-His "potty mouth" might just surpass Larry's. Lemmy often calls him out for it, and makes him put coins in the swear jar.

-Roy has a pet Buzzy Beetle named Metto.


	4. Iggy

**_Ignatius Hop Koopa_**

 **Common** **Nicknames:** Iggy, Igs, Igor, Eggy, Hop

 **Species:** Jungle/Volcanic Dragon-Koopa Hybrid

 **Birthdate:** March 29th, 19X8

 **Egg Color:** Light green with darker green and purple spots.

 **History:** Iggy's mother was an awful parent. She dropped her sons an awful lot, but Iggy's egg was a lot heavier than Lemmy's, and she dropped the former a lot more than she did the latter, causing for his egg to take serious damage. As a result, he did not hatch when his brother did. After waiting two months, Ludwig decided to take Iggy's egg into his care. He placed the damaged egg into an incubator, which slowly healed him. Ludwig was afraid that Iggy had died due to so much discombobulation, but Iggy was very very much alive. Despite the slow healing process, Iggy was so ready to leave his eggshell home. Often times, he would wake up and look around. Of course, all he would see would be fluids and the inside of the eggshell, but he hoped one day that when he opened up his eyes, he'd see the outside world that he often heard.

Finally, two years after he was supposed to hatch, he burst out of the cramped holding space. Ludwig and Lemmy were both in the lab at the time and were aroused from their current discussion to Iggy's cries. They took him upstairs to their father, who was overjoyed. His mother did not seem to care all that much, despite worrying for the first year. She was... well, problematic.

Ludwig took care of baby Iggy, Lemmy close at his side. They watched the rainbow-haired Koopaling day and night, almost like two overbearing parents. However, much like Lemmy, there was something wrong with Iggy. He cried day and night. There was no end to it! The young Dragon-Koopa made no advancements. He seemed even dumber than Lemmy had at that age. Something was, again, definitely wrong.

After much studying, Ludwig found he needed glasses. He fitted the baby with glasses, and soon he was normal. Ish. Soon after, he made so many advancements in such a short amount of time, Ludwig almost considered him a prodigy.

However, Iggy knew he was no prodigy. He simply had to make up for what he lost crying and learned quickly. He was aware that Ludwig and Lemmy were worried for him, so he wanted to cheer them up by learning quickly. He wanted to make it up to them.

He was able to talk quite well, but he felt he owed his family a break from him. Afterall, they had dealt with his constant crying for an entire year and a half of his life. So, he was quiet when around others, but he talked to himself in secret and eventually started developing separate personalities. These personalities were nothing like the original Iggy at all! Some were crazier, and others were sensible yet overbearing. Iggy soon found he could not rid of them. They were voices that stayed in his head all the time. They told him to do and not to do things. He followed, afraid that they would harm him or his family.

One evening, Morton caught Iggy talking and cackling to himself in his room, and quickly called Ludwig over. Suddenly, after learning that Iggy seemed to talk to himself unnaturally, Ludwig had an epiphany. Iggy wasn't a _prodigy_. He was _insane!_

He began to get crazier and crazier. He became obsessed with mechanics. He enhanced _everything._ He made himself quote on quote "unique" by changing his hairstyle to one of a pineapple. He built a laboratory next to Ludwig's. He started cackling and letting the voices escape. All because the voices told him to.

He was an absolute lunatic by the time he was eight!

The older the rainbow-turned-green haired, four-eyed freak got, the worse he became. Soon enough, his spouts of cackling, incoherent screechings, twitching, and other odd behaviors were a normal occurrence in the Koopa household.

 **Personality:** Iggy is even kookier than Kooky. He started off as an annoying crybaby, but soon advanced to the level of annoyance that one would find in a crazy person. Because, well, he _is_ crazy! Although he is often seen as a mechanical genius, his genius is merely just flashes of random ideas that occur in his head and he "aBsolUtely HaS to BuiLd thEm, LUddy-SamA! ThIs iNstaNt!" He is quite frantic and frivolous, seemingly having no rhyme or reason to his movements. However, they are often very calculated despite what he leads people to believe. He laughs a whole lot for no reason and twitches a lot too, most notably his left bottom eyelid. His brain runs a mile a minute, and often he talks too fast for some to understand. His medicine makes his movements and speech, although fast, drawn out, and sometimes he stops in the middle of doing things and just stares out into space. He cackles on a regular basis for no apparent reason, and even talks to himself. When he was younger he was very quiet, only loud when by himself, but now everyone wishes he'd become quite again. He is extremely intelligent, but this is shadowed by his insanity.

 **Hobbies:** Iggy loves inventing mechanical creations. Able to create a robot out of just the things in the kitchen trash, he is gifted in the art of science - especially engineering. One of his favorite things to do is construct and deconstruct random creations he has in his lab, a game he calls "Construct-O-Matic". Sometimes Ludwig likes to partake in these "contests of smartness". Iggy also enjoys playing video games, mixing random chemicals in hopes that they explode, and drawing.

 **Abilities:** Iggy, just like all Dragon-Koopas, can retreat his extremities into his shell by extending his spikes outward, making room for himself inside the compartment. He often compares it to the ability of HammerSpace, which he also has and probably uses the most out of all of the Koopalings.

Iggy is the fastest of all the Koopalings, not only because he's lanky, but sugar and caffeine make him even faster. And, take him off his meds, and bingo - you've got the fastest thing the world has ever seen. He is also capable of casting spells at a heightened rate due to this speed. His spells are the most chaotic because of the aforementioned.

One of his greatest magical feats is the ability to make things larger. He is the only Koopaling seen to able to do this, and he apparently likes the bragging rights very much. He often uses this to his advantage in battles, making the objects around him or even the thing he's fighting with larger than life. He's not that strong, of course, so he often loses because he goes crazy making things humongous. He is also able to conjure small blasts of lightning. He has a handful of other spells he likes to use as well, such as levitation, craze, and invisibility.

Iggy is also very good at spinning like a tornado and makes his opponents dizzy with this feature.

Iggy cannot spit fireballs, but rather he conjures them in his palms and throws them. It is very odd, and unseen among other Dragon-Koopas.

 **Appearance:** Iggy is the tallest Koopaling, and that's not just because of his hair. He is extra lanky and is the skinniest out of all of them. It's suspected that he's like this because he's malnourished, as he rarely eats. It's concerning, but the voices tell him not to. He's scared of them, so he listens to them. It's frightening.

Just like all the other Koopalings, Iggy has padded feet, a padded tail underside, and a padded stomach, which are all pale colored (unsurprisingly). His skin, like most, is yellow, and his muzzle is tan, and he has a green head like most. Out of his mouth stick four teeth, the two closer to the corners of his mouth being longer. He can also be seen drooling heavily and sticking his tongue out, thanks to his medications.

Iggy's hair used to be colored like Lemmy's, with it being in a mohawk, but he's changed it (thanks to the voices), and it now stands upright even more so. It is now light green and darkens near the top, resembling the leaves of a pineapple. He finds it cool and unique and does not listen to the other's comments and how dumb it looks. His pupils are strange, one usually being visibly larger than the other. Blue bands surround both irises, an effect that is due to his medications. It makes him looks even crazier, unfortunately. He wears thick, black-rimmed glasses around his large eyes. His tail is longer than most Dragon-Koopa's, and it's almost cat-like or snake-like in the way it moves.

His shell started out as a darker blue, surprisingly, but lightened over time to the lime green color it is now. His spikes are a pale color and are surrounded by purple ringlets. His spikes are especially spikey for no apparent reason.

Just like all the other males, Iggy wears cuffs, but he just happens to have grey ones. They're tricked out with the latest technology, including all sorts or sharp weapons he probably shouldn't have.

 **Family:**

Birth-Mother: Tianna Elenor Spiks-Koopa

Birth-Father: Bowser the Almighty II King of Dark Land

Surrogate Mother(s): The other Koopaling's mothers (sans Ludwig's)

Surrogate Father(s): Kamek

Sister(s): Wendy O. Koopa

Brother(s): Ludwig W. von Koopa, Lemmy H. Koopa, Roy B. Koopa, Morton J. Koopa Jr., Larry C. Koopa, Bowser L. Koopa Jr.

 **Favorites:**

Drink: "I call this, The Iggity Split! GAhhehehEHh It's a concoction of ice cream, root beer, sprinkles, cocoa beans, and LOTS of cafFEIne! HEAhAahehaHAh along with my special ingredient... gehehAHhhahehh!"

Food: He absolutely adores Brookies... that is, cookies that are also brownies. He, of course, makes them a, uh, "special way", but he'll also take Larry's any day. Coffee beans are also quite the snack if one is hungry.

Activity: Iggy loves cackling. He says that his evil laugh just makes him laugh even more.

Color: Purple or Light Green "The colors of mAd ScienCE! GAHahahahahA!"

Real World Person: "I do love me some good ole' scientiSTS! I LOvE good old Sidney Gottlieb aka dR. FeeLgooD! AHAHAHAHhahaHAHA!"

Koopaling: "Oh boy do I sure love my Luddy buddy! I also love my dear Lem Lem! Lem Lem and Luddykins!"

 **Extra Notes:**

-Iggy is a huge fan of Japan and everything Japanese. He uses the Japanese honorifics very often, most notably when referring to Ludwig.

-Iggy has a pet Chain Chomp named Kusari-Chan, but he usually just calls her Kusi or Kusa. He loves her but often neglects her, forgetting to feed her and letting her get lost. He had another Chain Chomp named Bumper at one point, but he lost him somewhere in the castle.

-Iggy rarely eats. He says "the voices," tell him not to because "the food is poisoned!", which is quite concerning. For some reason, though, he'll always eat Larry's food because he loves Larry's cooking. Very odd.

-The voices in Iggy's head are one of the main motivations in his life. Wolfy, Samuel, Gary, and Gwendolyn are a few. Ludwig suspects they are personifications of his family members, Wolfy being him.

-Iggy actually loves drawing, although most of his drawings are just stupid doodles.


	5. Wendy

**_Wendy Orlean Clawdia Koopa_**

 **Common Nicknames:** Kootie Pie, Bratty, Sissy

 **Species:** Volcanic Dragon-Koopa

 **Birthdate:** August 15th, 19X8

 **Egg Color:** Pink with yellow stripes.

 **History:** Wendy wasn't always a brat. In fact, she was a tomboy when she was younger. However, the day she saw she princess is when she vowed to change.

She wanted to be just like Peach, gorgeous, stunning, and gentle. However, being raised around 6 brothers does not give you that nature. She became bratty instead of being gentle, and always brags and is jerky. Her siblings like the old Wendy much better, but she herself does not miss it. She thinks that being the feminist, princess superpower that she is gives her advantages.

 **Personality:** Wendy is a brat. She is an overly bitchy "princess", and treats those around her without any respect. She tricks people into giving her what she wants. her father often spoils her, and she has an obsession with being his little princess. She knows Bowser Junior is his favorite child, so she has a rivalry with him. She harbors a nicer side, but it is usually non-existent because of her feminist side. She's not the smartest but certainly isn't dumb.

 **Hobbies:** Wendy loves shopping, but her favorite hobby is actually swimming (although she'll never admit it). Although she does go to the beach very often. She also loves spa days, hanging out with "her squad", and gossiping with them.

 **Abilities:** Just like her siblings, Wendy can retreat into her shell, although she doesn't like to do it too often because it smears her lipstick.

She does have a few unique abilities. Her ability to shoot magic from her wand is limited, so instead, she shoots magical rings from it rather than blasts. She also has the ability to create clones of herself, although they are merely spinies in disguise. She has the amazing ability to breathe underwater, which she gained from the amount of time she spends underwater.

She has a HammerSpace ability and uses it usually for shopping and beauty purposes.

 **Appearance:** Wendy, like most of her brothers, has a yellow complexion. However, her head is also yellow, which is unlike her siblings'. She has a padded chest, a padded tail, and the underside of her feet. Speaking of tail, hers is about normal sized. Her mouth is tan, but she does not have any fangs. her lips are puff, as she wears lipstick, and her eyes are light blue. She wears pink heels, unlike her shoeless brothers, along with a red beaded necklace. She lacks hair, as she has the bald gene, so instead, she has a pink and white bow which she tends to like it is hair.

Wendy's shell is pink. Her spikes are pale and are all surrounded by grey ringlets.

Instead of cuffs like her siblings have, Wendy wears large ringlets on her wrists. They are made of gold, although Lemmy thinks they're actually candy.

 **Family:**

Birth-Mother: Stefani Joe-Ann Eliza Gawrdy-Koopa

Birth-Father: Bowser the Almighty II King of Dark Land

Surrogate Mother(s): The other Koopaling's mothers (sans Ludwig's)

Surrogate Father(s): Kamek

Sister(s): N/A

Brother(s): Ludwig W. von Koopa, Roy B. Koopa, Lemmy H. Koopa, Ignatius H. Koopa, Morton J. Koopa Jr., Larry C. Koopa, Bowser L. Koopa Jr.

 **Favorites:**

Drink: Upside Down Caramel Macchiato with four pumps vanilla one pump caramel. Exactly.

Food: Cinnamon Biscuits.

Activity: "Having a spa dayyy"

Color: Surprisingly, it's red.

Real World Person: "I absolutely loooove Madonna and looooooove Katy Perry and especially Meghan Trainor because she supports body positivity."

Koopaling: "Well... I guess my favorite brother is Larry, and that is because he leaves me alone. Most of the time, anyway."

 **Extra Notes:**

-Wendy has a "squad" that she cares about. Her "squad" includes Birdo, Gombella, Pom Pom, and a few others.

-She loves reading in secret, although she'll never let anyone find out.


	6. Morton

**_Morton Jasper Koopa Junior_**

 **Common Nicknames:** Mort, Morty, Sir Talks-A-Lot, Bigmouth, Loudmouth, Tattle

 **Species:** Desert/Volcanic Dragon-Koopa Hybrid

 **Birthdate:** December 15th, 19X8

 **Egg Color:** Light Grey

 **History:** As soon as Morton hatched, he began blabbering away. Even his mother sometimes got so annoyed by him that she had to leave her room with him in it. He would wander away when she did this, and that is how he discovered the art of singing.

He was passionate about talking, to say the least, but only discovered singing because he heard wonderful noises coming from one of the rooms near his. He followed the sounds and discovered Ludwig playing his Piano, while Roy was listening and humming a toon. He followed the music until he was practically on top of Ludwig's piano.

Roy was interested in the little blabbermouth. So, instead of letting Ludwig get distracted with this _beast_ , he grabbed Morton from off of Luddy's piano and placed him down beside him. At first, Morton began to babble away again, talking for no reason, but he soon quieted down and listened to Ludwig tap the musical keys. He hummed along with Morton, although didn't know what song it was so he had no idea what to hum and was humming very off key and off tune.

Roy realized this and took his new pal to a separate room, the one next door. He sat the small babbling baby down on one of the benches in the room and began to teach him out to sing. It was a simple song - Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. But it taught Morton the gist of what he needed to know. Over time, Morton became more and more appreciative of singing, often humming and singing along to the tunes that would fill the household when Ludwig played his instruments.

He also became interested in rock music after learning about the real world band KISS. He taught himself to play the guitar while locked away in his room for talking too much, and suddenly, when he actually got his hands on a real rock guitar, he was able to play it extremely well.

Of course, Ludwig won't ever let him play with while he's practicing, but it's understandable. Ludwig like classical music more than anything, while Morton's style tends to be... loud, obnoxious, and annoying.

 **Personality:** Morton is very very talkative and loud. Serious, he doesn't stop! Much like a lot of his siblings, he has a bad temper, but rather than exploding he just swears loudly and rants. He is very protective of his siblings, especially is more "messed up" ones. Although, rather than beating anyone up he just talks waaaaaay too much for them to handle. He's very lovely, showing his love by hugging everyone and squeezing them until they can't breathe.

 **Hobbies:** Morton enjoys singing, working out, and playing video games. His favorite video game is "Super Smash Troopas".

 **Abilities:** Just as all Koopas and Dragon-Koopas can, Morton can retreat his head and limbs into his shell. He also has a Hammer Space like most Dragon-Koopas. He usually stores snacks in it.

Morton is actually very strong. He can jump into the air and perform "Ground Pounds" - power tremors that can stun or crush an opponent, much like Roy. He also can climb up vertical walls and jump down to create tremors, but these are often not as strong.

His magic wand is capable of casting spells that shake the opponents, much like his Ground Pounds, but it can also shoot fireballs and magic blasts.

Morton can spit fireballs, much like the others.

 **Appearance:** Morton has a round, burly body. He is the fattest of all the siblings, and it is definitely from fat. Although he sometimes works out with Roy, he eats more than he does that. He is super heavy, making for great ground pounds.

Morton's complexion is much darker than the rest of his family's. He has grey skin rather than the usual yellow, and his head is white. He is has a large, light grey star, which is centered over his left eye. It covers the left side of his cheek and tan snout. He has four fangs that stick out of his mouth, the bigger ones being on the outsides. His stomach is padded with tan plates, as well as the underside of his feet and tail. His tail is about the actual size it should be. His eyes are dark grey, and he only has three strands of hair on his head.

Morton's shell is dark grey with many pale spikes, along with ringlets that are light grey. He has black cuffs with spikes just like the rest of his brothers.

 **Family:**

Birth-Mother: Morton Jesabelle Tailsin-Koopa

Birth-Father: Bowser the Almighty II King of Dark Land

Surrogate Mother(s): The other Koopaling's mothers (sans Ludwig's)

Surrogate Father(s): Kamek

Sister(s): Wendy O. Koopa

Brother(s): Ludwig W. von Koopa, Lemmy H. Koopa, Roy B. Koopa, Ignatius H. Koopa, Larry C. Koopa, Bowser L. Koopa Jr.

 **Favorites:**

Drink: Cream Soda. "The flavors just mix so right together, especially when you add Para-Troopa Pop to it. Add some ice and whip cream and yum yum! Even Iggy likes it! Although not as much as his stupid Iggity Split. He uses root beer. I don't like root beer, but hey, he's entitled to his own wrong opinion-"

Food: "I actually like banana splits a lot, although they do give me heartburn. I think it is because of the bananas. Did you know that only certain types of bananas give certain Koopas heartburn? I say Koopas because, according to recent studies, they are the only minion able to actually get heartburn. I mean, Monty Moles get a type of heartburn, but it's not the same. Heartburn actually doesn't come from your heart! It comes from your stomach! I once heard-"

Activity: "Although I'm not too good at it, I actually enjoy singing. I really wish Ludwig would let me practice while he plays but he hates it when I'm around because I always talk too much for him to concentrate he says. I don't know why he needs it to be quiet, especially when I'm around since musicians should be able to focus with distraction? I mean I do talk a lot but hey he should learn to live with it! Then again, Luddy always has hyperactive Lemmy and Insane Iggy at his side so I guess he wants to relish the peace and quiet. Iggy and Lemmy are CRAZY but Iggy is even crazier he says it's his meds that make him crazy but we all know he'd be even worse without them-"

Color: "I really love the color black. Ludwig says it's because of it a color that goes with my color scheme, but I think I like it because it's a color that goes with everything! I can paint my room black and still have colorful bedsheets and decorations and everything! Black actually shouldn't be classified as a color, seeing how it is all the colors mixed and absorbed together. It's almost like white, except white is not absorbed. Why do scientists even consider it a color? Maybe I should ask Iggy. Iggy likes to give really long explanations. Ludwig just brushes me off but Iggy-"

Real World Person: "My favorite real-world person is this dude named Aziz Ansari. He's really cool! He's a comedian and also an actor AND a filmmaker! I really like his role in the show Parks and Recreation, but he's a really good comedian too! I also really like the band KISS, and their music is really really good. My favorite band member is Gene Simmons but I also really love Paul Stanley. They actually kind of remind me of Micheal Jackson for some reason. He's the King of Pop! He got an entire music genre to rule over! I wish I had that power and I could-"

Koopaling: "My favorite one of my siblings is my big brother Roy. Although he can be a big bully sometimes he's always taking care of our family when Dad's not around and I think his mean side is just a mask to hide how caring he is. Maybe he doesn't want to get made fun of? I mean no one even wants to make fun of him since he's so mean but that makes me wonder if they would make fun of him even if he wasn't mean. Perhaps that is how society works? I don't know, but anyways, Roy takes me to the gym and plays video games with me and teaches me how to work out and sometimes he sneaks me a beer or two if I really want one although it kinda tastes gross he says it makes me cool. But what is the standard for cool I mean some-"

 **Extra Notes:**

-Morton is a surprisingly good singer. He understands pitch and volume.


	7. Larry

_**Larry Chester Koopa**_

 **Common Nicknames:** Cheasty, Easy Peasy

 **Species:** Plains/Volcanic Dragon-Koopa Hybrid

 **Birthdate:** April 1st, 20X1

 **Egg Color:** Light blue with green spots on the top and bottom

 **History:** Larry was your typical mischievous child, but there was one thing he was obsessed with - money. He would scam anyone and get in any amount of trouble. He became obsessed with money at the same time he fell in love with cooking.

His father had instructed his sister Wendy to create dinner. Of course, she began bawling, being the brat she is. Larry felt bad for her, but he didn't want to help out for free. He told Wendy that he'd cook dinner for her, but for a price.

Wendy gave him a singular gold coin. Amazed by its beauty, he made dinner (with Kamek's help), and became obsessed with cooking and coins. Soon enough, he was selling cookies on the streets and making lemonade.

He now regularly cooks for his family (especially Iggy) and runs plenty of businesses in order to gain money.

 **Personality:** Larry is sneaky, unfair, and devious. He enjoys double-crossing others and causing trouble. However, he loves coins more than he loves trouble. He'll do anything to make a quick buck. His greed does along with his habit of cheating. If he can't win, he'll cheat. Easy as that. He's also an experienced schemer. He has a short temper and aggressive tendencies but hides them with a mellow, shallow, and nonchalant behavior. He does often feel left out and the most normal of his messed up siblings, and he often says he has a serious case of little brother syndrome despite no longer being the youngest. He sometimes feels overshadowed and inferior to his siblings.

 **Hobbies:** Larry enjoys sports, but has a low stamina. This causes him to play easier sports, such as tennis, ping-pong, and golf. He also excels in cooking, surprisingly. His favorite things to make include sugar cookies, fried Cheep Cheep, and pancakes.

 **Abilities:** Larry can retreat into his shell, just like his other siblings, but he has a low stamina and gets dizzy very easily, leading to him hating to spin while in his shell. He has the usual ability to spit fire and shooting magic blasts, but he does not like to use these. In fact, he prefers to use sports to his advantage. He fights with different types of sports equipment very often. Like all Dragon-Koopas, he has the HammerSpace ability

 **Appearance:** Larry is similar to his siblings, having the usual yellow skin and green head, although he has a blue star on the left side of his head. His body is about the normal weight, and he's just a tad smaller than Ludwig. He has two fangs that come out of his tan mouth. He has a tan padded belly, along with a tan underside of his tail and feet. Speaking of his tail, it is about the length it is supposed to be. He has light blue eyes and has dark blue hair that gets lighter near the top and edges. His hair is in a mohawk that looks almost like the comb of a rooster.

Larry's shell is also light blue, with his spikes being pale and surrounded by dark blue rings. His shell started out green but changed over time.

Just like all his brothers, he wears cuffs. His are black with grey spikes.

 **Family:**

Birth-Mother: Jessica Maria Rosentooth-Koopa

Birth-Father: Bowser the Almighty II King of Dark Land

Surrogate Mother(s): The other Koopaling's mothers (sans Ludwig's)

Surrogate Father(s): Kamek

Sister(s): Wendy O. Koopa

Brother(s): Ludwig W. von Koopa, Lemmy H. Koopa, Roy B. Koopa, Ignatius H. Koopa, Morton J. Koopa Jr., Bowser L. Koopa Jr.

 **Favorites:**

Drink: Mt. Dew. "Only the best energy drink in the history of ever."

Food: Blooper Calamari. He also really likes his sugar cookies.

Activity: Larry really likes sports, specifically tennis. He has a short stamina and finds tennis (along with table tennis) the easiest to play.

Color: Sky Blue.

Real World Person: "I admire Lionel Messi a lot. You know. The soccer player? Well, I find him really inspiring. Oh, don't gush at my cheesy shit. It's fucking true, man!"

Koopaling: "My fav sib? Hrm... I dunno. I guess they're all pretty great. Iggy is pretty great since he 'specially enjoys my fuckin' amazing cookin' skills. Roy and Morton play sports with me, Lemmy games with me, Wendy is... Wendy... and Ludwig is a great role model I guess. So, uh I guess I love all of em. As much as I can, anyway, since they're all fuckin' flawed. I'm literally the best in our family."

 **Extra Notes:**

-Larry has the worst potty mouth out of all of his siblings.

-Despite what most would think, he looks up to Ludwig. He wishes that he was as smart and awesome as his oldest sibling, but keeps this to himself.

-Surprisingly, the only reason he began cooking is that he didn't want to see Wendy cry. Whether it was because he cared about her or rather he was just annoyed, no one really knows.


	8. Bowser Junior

**_Bowser Lennard Koopa Junior_**

 **Common Nicknames:** Bowsy Wowsy, Jr., BJ, Brat

 **Species:** Volcanic Dragon-Koopa

 **Birthdate:** June 6th, 2XX6

 **Egg Color:** Pale with red spots and green stripes.

 **History:** King Bowser had left the Koopalings in the care of his Magikoopas in order to vacation at Isle Delfino. However, his original one month stay turned into eight. When he returned, he did not return alone. With him was an egg. All the Koopalings were confused, not to mention surprised. They suspected that Bowser had a mistress while on the island, but he did not speak of her. In fact, he did not speak of his vacation at all. He forbade anyone from telling his new son, "Bowser Junior" of his origins once he hatched. He left the child in the care of Kamek and Kammy rather than Ludwig like he usually did, obviously showing his favoritism for the egg. Soon after being brought home, Junior's egg hatched. It was almost as if Bowser had waited for the egg to grow before coming home. Out of the egg came a near clone of Bowser himself.

Junior quickly became a troublemaker, taking his father's likeness of him to his advantage. Every time he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to, he would blame it on his siblings, and they would be punished instead of him. He found joy in the fact that he was not the one getting in trouble, but felt bad that he was causing his siblings to get in trouble.

He looks up to his siblings, although they do not respect or care for him as much as they do each other. He wishes that they included him more often. This is what causes him to be a troublemaker - he craves attention and just wants to be recognized.

 **Personality:** Bowser Junior can be summed up in one word. Troublemaker. He is bold and irrational and enjoys causing havoc. He has a nasty attitude, much like his father, and couples that with a short temper. Although he is a lot like his father, he is much brainer and manipulative than he, convincing them to do what he wants. He also, unlike his father, knows when to swallow his pride and give in.

He absolutely hates losing and is a very sore loser. This is because he craves attention. He yearns for recognition and acknowledgment and hates being looked down upon for his size or age. He's actually quite fearless, although this may be due to his obsession with attention. Despite these arrogant traits, he also seems to harbor a sadder side that he keeps in secret. He is very lonely and wishes that his elder siblings respected and cared about him as much as they do each other. This is evident when he starts to make friends with his drawings, and even with a ghost who inhabits the building.

 **Hobbies:** Bowser Junior has a habit of stealing Larry's famous Triple Chocolate cookies. It's one of his favorite things to do since the cookies are so good. He also enjoys causing trouble. He hates causing suffering for his family members, even though he lacks a connection to them. His favorite hobby is art. He loves drawing and painting, among other arty things. Although his art is usually just scribbled, he treasures every single creation. He gives his art out as presents for his family. He saves all his good artistic talent for his Papa, however.

 **Abilities:** Even though he is young, he is a formidable opponent. BJ is skilled, powerful, and full of tricks. He has some talent with mechanics and computers, although it is merely just using them rather than building them. He can, however, hack computers and pilot large vehicles he should not normally know how to. He is unusually physically powerful, especially for his size. But, then again, he _is_ just a toddler.

When using his magical paintbrush, he can create many things out of the pollutant paint, including portals, forcefields, graffiti-infused with different effects, and even sludge enemies. He seems to effortlessly be able to wield and control it.

Junior is unskilled in fire-breathing, which is not an odd occurrence for someone his age and breed. However, he does practice spitting fire out and gets closer and closer to achieving so every day. He can also withdraw and tuck into his shell like all Koopas but is still learning how to use it to his offensive advantage.

 **Appearance:** Bowser Junior is small and chubby. He's taller than Lemmy (without his ball) by a considerable amount, and is growing every day. He is young and gets lots of exercise, though he steals food very often and stuffs his face, and that is why he is chubby.

He looks a lot like his younger father did. He has a yellow complexion, much like most of his other siblings and father do. He has a light green head, with unusual small horns on each side, which are encircled by orange rings. He has his father's fiery hair and eyebrows, although his hair is tied into a messy top pony-tail. His mouth is tan, and he has a singular fang protruding from it. He lost his other fang by running into a table, surprisingly. He has a plated chest and padded feet and underside of tail. His tail is tiny, although that is normal.

BJ has a dark green shell with yellow spikes and green ringlets surrounding those spikes. His shell is expected to change color, although it could stay green much like his father.

BJ wears cuffs like his siblings, but they are not lined with spikes due to him being so young. He also wears a white bib (although he calls it a bandana) decorated with a drawn on fangs to resemble his father's.

 **Family:**

Birth-Mother:?

Birth-Father: Bowser the Almighty II King of Dark Land

Surrogate Mother(s): N/A

Surrogate Father(s): Kamek

Sister(s): Wendy O. Koopa

Brother(s): Ludwig W. von Koopa, Lemmy H. Koopa, Roy B. Koopa, Ignatius H. Koopa, Morton J. Koopa Jr., Larry C. Koopa,

 **Favorites:**

Drink: Strawbery Smoothies

Food: Macaroni and Cheese, extra cheesy.

Activity: "I like art. Ludwig always tells me that my art looks horrid, but I think it's beautiful. I hope that one day I can impress him."

Color: Junior loves all the colors. He is an artist and absolutely _adores_ all sorts of hues even though he's a toddler.

Real World Person: "Uh... I like Picasso. Cuz he likes art? Yeah. Cuz he likes art."

Koopaling: He doesn't admire or love his older siblings as much as his dad, but if he had to choose one, he'd say Wendy. Either that or Lemmy, since his mindset is in his age range.

 **Extra Notes:**

-Ludwig despises him a lot more than the others seem to. He doesn't understand why. The reason though is that he fears that Junior will take his spot on the throne since he seems to be Bowser's favorite.

-News Flash - He is Bowser's favorite.

-No one knows who his mother is except for Bowser, and he won't even tell Junoir about her, nor any of his older siblings. Perhaps she's a bad lady?

-Much like Lemmy, he also has an "imaginary" friend. Bog is a boo who inhabits the Koopa Kastle, pretending to be Bowser Junior's imaginary friend because, much like Junior himself, he is lonely. They get along great together, actually.


End file.
